robloxgreat321093fandomcom-20200213-history
ROBLOX: The Movie (2016 film)
''ROBLOX: The Movie ''is a 2016 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Universal Pictures, and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It's the reboot movie that was from 20th Century Fox Animation, they worked on. It was directed by Amir Brown, from a screenplay by Noah Brown, Evan Caldwell and EthanCrazy217. The film starts of Emma Watson,Oscar Isaac, Amir Brown, Noah Brown and EthanCrazy217, Evan Caldwell, Mr. Cool Noob and more. ROBLOX: The Movie (2016) was premiered at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival on March 13, 2016, and was released in the United States on June 17, 2016. It received mostly positive reviews from critics, with many praising the script, vocal performances, humor, animation, and EthanCrazy217's score. The film was also a box office success, grossing over $321 million worldwide. The film received a nomination for Best Animated Feature at the 55th Annie Awards, and was also nominated for Best Animated Feature at the 70th Academy Awards. Plot Coming soon! Cast Amir Brown as Guest - Guest is the guy who get to speak for everyone, but no account means that you need to login your account or be guest forever that did not speak. Noah Brown as Bacon Hair - Bacon Hair is the funniest person like an su tart. EthanCrazy217 as Builderman - Builderman is the second friend with ROBLOX (character). Evan Caldwell as Noob - Noob is the guy with yellow who doesn't have robux. Production Amir Brown said that roblox movie 2016 reboot is confirmed, and the one roblox 2013 movie was cancelled in June 2015, but they are making a movie trailer the movie on 2016. It will be more actor about Ethan, Danny and Evan. Jack Johns post twitter on roblox movie confirmed as 2016, and Amir Brown was working on it. Also, the movie will be better than Bee Movie. but Amir Brown did not make trailer yet, because he joined in 2015 and he did not remember. Sadly... Soundtrack On November 12, 2016, it was announced by Amir Brown would return to the score film composer who did the song made with KIneMaster. Track Listing All music composed by Amir Brown. # ROBLOX - It's Free! (Plays when shows roblox world and some citys.) # Highschool Roblox Music - (Plays when Guest was on school) # Chase - Kevin MacLeod # Volatile Reaction - Kevin MacLeod # Super Mario Galaxy - Bowser Boss Theme # Movement Proposition - Kevin MacLeod (Plays when guest was chasing the hacker.) # Happy Boy - End Theme (Plays when Guest was happy and his heroes save it.) # Rock - Kevin MacLeod # Five Nights at Freddy's - TLT # Volatile Reaction - Kevin MacLeod (Again!) # Chase - Kevin MacLeod (AGAIN) Sequel In January 2018, Noah Brown said the film was need to be sequel but it was planned. Category:2016 Category:Films Category:Universal films animations Category:Stuff Category:PG Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Fox Family Entertainment Category:ROBLOX 2016 movie Category:Amir Brown Category:Family Category:Comedy Category:Sequels Category:Reboots Category:Universal 2016 films Category:20th Century Fox 2016 films